halo_multiplayer_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Derelict
Derelict is a Multiplayer map in Halo Combat Evolved. Derelict set place in a forerunner space station. The map itself is a two floor circular symmetric map , and it's recomned for 4-8 players. Slayer and King Of The Hill are avaiable in the Master Chief Collection matchmaking , altrough Capture The Flag is a really good variant. Weapons *Assault Rifle X2 ( AR tunnel , Respawn time 30 seconds ) * Magnum X2 ( Sniper Bridge , Camo Bridge , Respawn time 30 seconds ) * Sniper Rifle ( Sniper , Respawn time 30 seconds ) * Shotgun X2 ( Shotgun Tunnel , Respawn time 30 seconds ) * Rocket Launcher ( Rocket Tunnel , Respawn time 1:15 ) * Frag Grenades (X2 groups) (Needler Bridge , Rocket Bridge , Respawn Time 30 seconds) *Needler X2 ( Needler Tunnel , Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Plasma Grenades X2 ( Bottom Mid , Respawn Time 30 seconds ) Power Ups *Overshield ( Top Mid , Respawn time 1 minute ) *Camouflage ( Camo , Respawn time 1 minute ) *Medikit ( Bottom Glass , Respawn time 30 seconds ) Slayer The only way to win on this map is stay high. Avoid bottom mid , tunnels and top mid cause top mid cause to open. Try to hold the top tunnels ( Needler tunnel or Rocket Tunnel ) and look for overshield , camouflage and eventually Sniper Rifle. A good combo to dominate on this map is take Sniper Rifle and Camouflage. Basically if you hold Rocket Tunnel you can nade yourself the Sniper Rifle , but the problem will be the camouflage cause really far and exposed. But if your good to flank enemies and caught the right moment you will be able to take also the camouflage. Rocket Launcher spawn every 30 seconds on this map , so it's importan to hold the rocket position. If you hold an high position enemies spawn often in bottom mid , theres a really small chance of spawn near you or in the oposite tunnel. If you spawn under an enemy coordinate your fire with team mates to avoid getting spawnkilled by above enemies. There are some jumps that make you get to top mid without teleporters , but are kinda risky cause they live you without shields. Passing through a teleporter can make enemies fire right on the upper teleporter to trap you , so , becarefull , even if teleporters are the safest way to reach top mid. Capture The Flag Capture The Flag on derelict have some weapons set up changes. Overshield in Top mid is removed with a rocket launcher , also there is an aditional rocket launcher on bottom mid. Rocket Launcher in rocket tunnel is removed by the way. The Sniper Rifle in Sniper is replaced with two sniper rifles , one is placed on open needler , the other one on open rocket. The camouflage is replaced with 2 camouflages in top rocket and top needler. Pistols , shotguns , assault rifles , medikits and frag grenades are removed. The Best way to pull the flag is from below , cause the flags are placed on the bottom of the map. Red Flag : Shotgun Tunnel Blu Flag : AR Tunnel Oddball The Best tactic to win on this map on oddball is holding the rocket tunnel , holding the rocket tunnel you will have the rocket control and an huge advantage over the enemies. The ball is placed in bottom glass. King Of The Hill There are few differences from Slayer , medikit in bottom glass is removed and replaced with an overshield. The camouflage is replaced with an other overshield. Hills Locations ; *Top Mid *Bottom Camo *Bottom Glass *Open Needler *Top Rocket *Bottom Sniper Race Just like in King Of The Hill , camouflage and medikit are replaced with two overshields. Race checkpoints locations ; *Top Mid ( Starting Ckeckpoint ) *Camo *Open Rocket *Sniper *Open Needler *Bottom Sniper *Bottom Gold *Bottom Camo *Bottom Bridge *Bottom Glass